Elecciones
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: Fic terminado, Trata de la vida despues de la guerra contra el señor oscuro y el rumbo que deben tomar los protagonistas es un HD, fic intenso y gran final, lo prometo. disfrutenlo si se atreven XDDD


Fic terminado, espero les guste nos vemos al final del fic

* * *

Elecciones

Después de tanto luchar contra vientos enemigos y amigos, después de demostrar en repetidas ocasiones que no era algo pasajero u hormonal. De enfrentarse a todos inclusive a ellos mismo habían conseguido que su relación fuera si al menos no aceptada del todo si tolerada por la comunidad, durante un tiempo sus amigos estuvieron reticentes a aprobar dicha relación, pero la amistad es poderosa en verdad, y cuando amas a alguien no importan sus defectos, y la amistad era algo de lo que podrían presumir abiertamente.

Harry y Draco, la pareja mas irónica que alguien alguna vez pudo suponer, los contrastes de personalidad, de color de cabellos, ojos y estructura física eran en verdad lados opuestos de una moneda, si alguien alguna vez en un sueño loco y retorcido pudo imaginar que esta pareja estaría unida, seguramente estaría en la sala de enfermos mentales de san mungo, y si así fuera el caso, en estos momentos estaría recibiendo un premio y compensación por los años perdidos y se le respetaría como vidente.

Después de la graduación del colegio de Howarts y el final de la lucha contra el señor oscuro, las metas debían ser revaloradas darles otro enfoque otra perspectiva, las relaciones cambiaron; la vorágine del cambio toco todas las vidas de los involucrados en la guerra.

Nadie estuvo a salvo del cambio, por que el que no evoluciona esta condenado a desaparecer, el crecer te permite valorar tus acciones mirar hacia atrás en el camino recorrido y aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, descubrir nuevos sentimientos ante un mismo evento, y tratar de cambiar o realizar tus anhelos.

El siempre supo que era diferente, que sus gustos estaban contracorriente y los odio, detesto su forma de ser, detesto ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior, detesto el no poder ser el, detesto que nadie lo ayudara, que nadie se interesara en el y lo orientara, pero lo que mas detesto fue que el sabia que lo que su corazón mas le demandaba que lo que le liberaría nunca le pertenecería, y por eso le odio y se odio mas así mismo por odiarle, la tortura que día a día se presentaba el simple hecho de verle, de oírle, de olerlo y de hablarle, no podría mas; la amargura lentamente pero a paso seguro lo estaba invadiendo, el quería por una vez, tan solo por un segundo ser libre de esas emociones de odio y rencor, después de eso ya no tendría motivos para pedir mas, y así lo haría aunque solo fuera un segundo un momento tan efímero como un suspiro seria sincero con el mismo y con la fuente de sus males, después de todo lucho en la guerra y sobrevivió ¿Ho, no, si sobrevivo solo por el deseo de volverle a ver y aclarar todo, y después de eso su vida ya no tendría caso seguir viviéndola moriría después de eso, pero lo haría libre de pena y pendientes.

El siempre supo que era diferente que la gente le miraba extraño, el nunca se sintió el, el era otra cosa menos lo que el quería ser, el era lo que le decían que fuera, hacia lo que le ordenaban sutilmente, y el odio no poder ser el, odio no poder decidir por el, odio que la gente solo se acercara a el por interés, odio el sentimiento que crecía en su interior por alguien que nunca le aceptaría por lo que el era en verdad, odio verle, oírle, olerlo y hablarle y se odio así mismo por ese sentimiento de odio, el no quería odiar, demasiado odio reinaba en su vida como para darle mas poder, pero no lo podía evitar, el quería por una vez, por un segundo por lo que dura un parpadeo ser libre de todo; ser sincero consigo mismo y la fuente de ese odio, después de todo peleo en una guerra y sobrevivió¿Ho, no, y lo hizo por ese anhelo de ser libre, de redimirse y encontrar la paz consigo mismo, de verle libre de ataduras y engaños, de poder confesarle lo que sentía, y después ser libre poder entregarse a la muerte como el mayor de los presentes, por que después de estar con el, lo mas dulce seria morir por que no tendría pendiente por que tan solo por un momento seria feliz.

Estaba decidido, después de confesar lo que sentía por el se iría de este mundo que nunca le trato bien, que nunca le dio lo que el mas deseaba, pero se burlaría de el mundo por que antes de su partida seria feliz, por que el sabia que nunca ni en su mas loco desvarió, ni en el fondo de su corazón y alma, nunca le correspondería, y el ya lo aceptaba como un hecho por que nunca nada le hizo pensar lo contrario; pero se llevaría algo con el

Un domingo de octubre un par de meses terminada la guerra, recibió una carta sin remitente y completamente anónima, solo indicaba la dirección, la hora y que el asunto era una despedida de una persona que deseaba aclarar todos los malos entendidos y peleas antes de unirse a thanatos en la inmensidad del olvido

Un poco después se dirigió al castillo de Howargs, el colegio de magia y hechicería que le enseño no solo lo básico de la magia, le enseño a vivir, le enseño que uno es capaz de lograr sus sueños si se lo propone y le pareció justo que el fuera el testigo del cumplimiento de su mas grande sueño, tenerlo por un instante solo eso un beso es lo que su corazón le pide solo uno, no mas por que mas no espera sabe que eso es imposible y solo se conformara con eso, aun que tenga que arrebatarlo.

Dentro de una suave ventisca la figura de un chico de acerca, las hojas bailan al compás del viento dando la visión de alguien que danza con la naturaleza, un ser mágico y melancólico, un ser que sufre pero se aferra a la vida por un momento en la espera de la liberación

Se miran, uno al otro sin temor ni esperanza, sin nada que ganar y tampoco que perder por que ya han decido separarse antes de estar juntos, por que aun con todo el poder que la magia les pueda ofrendar lo que realmente importa y por lo que darías la vida no se consigue con conjuros o con movimientos de varita, se consigue con dolor, penas y sacrificio.

Con alegría tal vez, pero eso es el resultado, no se puede ser feliz si no se sufre, por que como podrías saber que eres feliz, como puedes explicar que esa sensación en el pecho no es producto de un malestar o adrenalina del momento, como le dices a tu corazón que eres feliz si no sabes con certeza lo que sientes, lo opuesto al dolor y la pena, debe ser amor debe ser felicidad, alegría y esperanza, pero a veces tanto dolor y pena puede segarnos, nos sumerge en la profundidades de la desesperanza y mata el alma, la soledad abruma con su enorme vastedad y nos envuelve en manto del desconsuelo, la creemos nuestra amiga la mas fiel aliada por que siempre te acompaña, la soledad nunca te dejara porque te engaña hace creer a tu alma que nadie solo ella se interesa por ti, nos miente para retenernos en sus manos y negamos a cualquiera, solo si de verdad deseas si en verdad te esfuerzas y mas que nada confías y crees en ti mismo, nunca estarás solo por que te habrás encontrado a ti mismo

Ellos estaban decididos a ser sinceros con ellos mismo, por que ya no pueden perder mas, ya no desean ganar nada, solo ser libres de las ataduras del mundo, desean poder ver el mundo con otros ojos, uno desea verlo en verde y el otro desea verlo en plata, pero eso no podrá ser, al menos así lo sentían ellos.

La calida luz del otoño, bañaba sus rubios cabello iluminando su figura esbelta y estilizada, el brillo en su piel daba la atmósfera de un ser angelical, tan libre de este mundo y tan atado a las penas de los humanos, sus ojos un mar de hielo tan lejanos y tan atrayentes incitantes a las penas cruentas del gélido mar. Un ser dispuesto a iluminar sus últimos momentos y recordar esa imagen con todo el dolor y amor que se pueda dar, de grabarla a fuego en la retina y en el alma.

Fueron segundos, minutos y horas las que permanecieron mirándose, sin atreverse a romper el silencio por que cuando lo hicieran no habría vuelta atrás, observándose gravando en su ser cada detalle, cada parpadeo, cada reacción que provocaba el frió viento del otoño, cada exhalación, cada latido y memorizando el olor de cada uno, la esencia del ser que tanto odias y amas, dando así a sus cuerpos un banquete de sensaciones, la ultima cena de un condenado a morir o vivir muerto, y de ambas la opción mas piadosa es la primera.

te amo- de los labios secos y apagados, los que antes eran color grana

te amo- de los labios pálidos y delgados, los que antes eran color deseo

Toda amargura o resentimiento fue barrido, por esas dos simples palabras, limpiando el espíritu iluminando el alma, alejándola de la oscura prisión de la soledad, llenando el vació del corazón, después de todo es posible que con dos simples palabras puedas hacer la magia mas hermosa, la mas bella y especial de todas, las dos palabras mas importantes que olvidamos al nacer y solo con ayuda de otro recordamos lo que es, dos palabras que carecen de propiedad y sin embargo poseen el universo, dos palabras que pueden liberarte y hacerte sentir por primera vez realmente vivo, destruir los deseos de abandonar el mundo, dos palabras que dan significado al dolor convirtiéndolo en virtud, dos palabras que en otras personas sonaría terrible y odiosa, dos palabras que escuchadas de la persona mas importante para nosotros son la redención, dos palabras que envuelven al corazón en un calido y tierno abrazo dándole impulso para vivir, para desear vivir latiendo con el ímpetu de la marea que se estrella contra los arrecifes y aun así no se detiene por que algún día vencerá la sólida barrera.

El dolor y sufrimiento, solo son la envoltura, son la crisálida de la belleza como las mariposas que se envuelven en capullos feos y asquerosos, así es con el amor, se envuelve en pena y sufrimiento, pero solo si eres paciente y determinado, solo si en verdad aprecias las cosas, entonces tu capullo madurara y se abrirá y la mas hermosa de todas las mariposas saldrá de ella, su belleza iluminara tu corazón, su luz iluminara por siempre tu camino, y su presencia siempre te acompañara. Es el milagro de vivir lo que te permite encontrar tu capullo y felicidad, es lo que ellos aprendieron en cuanto se confesaron, al mismo tiempo en una misma respiración y pensamiento, en un solo deseo y pudieron haberlo descubierto antes, pudieron ser felices antes solo si hubiesen sido sinceros con ellos mismos, pero el tiempo fue el aliado que les permitió madurar ese querer, por que ahora son libres de verdad, libres de la piel y la leyes del mundo. Se han encontrado y se han aceptado como son.

Después de eso, después de luchar contra ellos mismo, después de reconocer lo que son y lo que siente, tuvieron mas pruebas y difíciles todas ellas y en todas vencieron, pero la mas importante estaba aun por librarse.

Mucho después de enfrentarse al mundo y a las personas que creían que les eran incondicionales, la paz volvió a ellos, fueron dichosos y no pasaba día en que no agradecieran al cielo el poder estar juntos. Las amistades renovadas con cadenas de compresión y cariño, selladas con aceptación y congratulación, después de todo son muy pocos los dichosos que encuentran el verdadero amor.

Los años pasaron, sus amigos pronto se emparejaron y procrearon familia, muchos dirían la culminación del amor, la muestra más grande de amor, dar vida a la semilla del amor.

Cierta ocasión los amigos mas cercanos de Harry, le encomendaron el cuidado de su hijo, puesto que tenían que salir del país y no podían llevarlo por temor a que se enfermara a demás Harry amaba a los niños, los adoraba y este amor poco a poco ensombreció el corazón de Draco, el amaba que sus ojos verdes fueran felices sacrificaría todo su ser con tal de verlo feliz, y fue por ello que decidió que el no seria el obstáculo para el, por que aunque no se lo dijera el sabia que Harry deseaba un hijo y eso era lo único que el no podría darle, no por que no lo deseara, rayos el mismo lo deseaba; poder darle un hijo al ser que lo es todo para el, sentir la vida de la prueba de su amor, acunar en su brazos un pedacito de la fusión de sus almas, el anhelaba eso, pero para el eso era vetado, por que aunque a ellos no les importara el genero, a la naturaleza si le importaba y ella era muy estricta con los papeles por que a la naturaleza no le importa el amor, solo la supervivencia, y perpetuación de la especie.

Finalmente con todo el dolor de su corazón, decidió separase dejarle el camino a su amado para que alcanzara el pináculo de la felicidad con otra persona, tal vez si lo hechizaba para que el olvidara, seria capaz de enamorarse de alguien mas; de alguien que si pudiera darle lo que el no podrá jamás.

Esa misma noche de enero, cuando el invierno estaba en plenitud, cuando el frió era tan implacable con todos, fue la noche que se libraría la ultima prueba de amor, la ultima batalla, la mas dolorosa y cruenta de todas las hecatombes, la noche de la elección final del amor y la aceptación.

La habitación, el escenario mas doloroso de todos, el lugar donde las promesas y las entregas están gravadas en las paredes, donde el calor de los cuerpos se acompaña, donde el cuerpo descansa y toma fuerzas para el día a día, el lugar donde la pasión y la entrega inundan los sentidos, el lugar mas seguro que puedes pedir, también puede ser el lugar mas frió de la montaña. Puede ser el lugar donde abandones tu corazón y esperanza, puede ser el lugar más terrible del mundo, puede ser el campo final de una feroz batalla.

Una habitación llena de contrastes, el suelo cubierto de una hermosa y suave alfombra verde, las paredes empapeladas de color amarillo trigo con pequeños reflejos en rojo, recordando el otoño, la estación favorita de los dos, las cortina a juego con la alfombra en color verde pasto y una hermosa cama en el centro delante de un gran ventanal donde en la noche la luz de la pálida luna derrama su etéreo brillo y los baña en magia y placer, y a los pies de esta gran cama o nicho de amor, el calor de una cómoda y apacible chimenea, con ribetes en plata y oro rojo. Un lugar con una sencilla elegancia, por que Draco dice que lo exquisito, fino y elegante esta en la sencillez no en la ostentación, y Harry lo sabe por que el sencillamente ama a Draco.

A las doce de la noche, la mejor hora para realizar un cambio, fue la decidida por Draco para abandonar sus sueños.

- Harry debemos hablar- pronuncio el joven con vos trémula y cargada de sentimiento

- claro, no hacemos siempre eso- dijo el pelinegro con seriedad

- yo…yo… he pensado que debemos terminar- confeso el rubio

- ¿que demonios dices¿que sucede¿hice algo malo¿dime por que?… ¿Ho es que acaso ya no me amas?- contesto Harry con miedo en su voz.

- Harry, te amo con toda mi alma, cada día mas y es por eso que debemos separarnos, quiero que seas feliz, y se que conmigo no podrás alcanzar la felicidad

- No te entiendo, dices que me amas y quieres abandonarme alejarme de ti, sumirme nuevamente en la oscuridad¿Por qué?- dijo el pelinegro con voz llena de tristeza

- Tal vez tu aun no te has dado cuenta, o no quieres verlo, pero yo si lo he visto, he visto tu mirada radiante y la sonrisa que tienes cuando tiene un niño en tus brazos, se que quieres una familia y yo no puedo darte eso, quisiera en verdad daría mi alma por poder darte un hijo, pero se que no puedo, por eso es mejor alejarnos no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti- dijo el rubio llorando y con amargura en su voz

- ¿Sabes algo, aquella vez que nos encontramos en otoño, yo ya había decidido morir, alejarme de un mundo que solo penas me había dado, pero antes de hacerlo te diría lo que sentía, yo odiaba mi vida y lo que se había convertido, pero algo que jamás pensé que ocurriera, sucedió, tu mi amor sentías lo mismo que yo, por ti fui capaz de ver la luz, fui capaz de desear de nuevo de soñar y ver que la vida no era tan mala, solo si estaba contigo yo te quiero y amo por lo que eres, con tus virtudes y defectos todo el paquete completo, te amo por quien eres, no por quien podrías ser, amo tus defectos por que esos defectos te hacen igual a mi, te amo por que yo nací para ti y lo mas importante por que tu me amas, mas no puedo desear por que todo lo que pudiera desear es y será estar contigo- dijo Harry con emoción en su voz

- yo también pensaba en irme de este mundo hasta que me enviaste esa carta, pero no me parece justo privarte del derecho de ser padre quiero que alcances toda la felicidad- pronuncio el rubio con tristeza y verdad en sus palabras

- Tonto, en verdad me extraña que siendo tan listo me salgas con esto¿Quién te dijo que yo necesito un hijo que lleve mi sangre o que salga de tu vientre?- dijo Harry con vos tranquila- ¿sabes, yo ya había pensado en eso, pero no quería decírtelo era yo el que pensaba que tu querías un hijo y sabia que no podía dártelo, pero yo no renunciare a ti, nunca tal vez sea egoísta ese pensamiento, pero es algo a lo que jamás renunciare, puedo renunciar a dormir, a comer, a beber incluso a respirar pero escúchame y mírame a los ojos, yo nunca renunciare a ti, y si quieres que seamos una familia, siempre esta la adopción

- Pero yo creía que quería un hijo tuyo de tu sangre, por que esa es la mas grande prueba de amor que una pareja pueden dar- dijo el rubio apenado

- Querido, eso no tiene nada que ver, para mi no tiene eso valides, si me ves sonriendo cuando tengo un niño en mis brazos, es por que tu estas conmigo, lo mismo me daría si fuera un cachorro, si tu estas conmigo es suficiente, a demás esa no es la máxima prueba de amor, cuantos niños no están abandonados, cuantas madres están solas con sus hijos, mi vida eso es solo selección natural reproducción de la especie, eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

- Tienes razón, perdóname por ser un tonto, pero en verdad quiero hacerte feliz, quería que quedara constancia de nuestro amor.

- Quedara mi amor, solo si tu quieres, por que padre no es el que engendra, padre es aquel que cría y enseña, quien da la vida por sus hijos, padre es quien esta para ellos siempre sin importar que, y en ellos vivirá nuestro legado.

- Harry, te amo.

- Yo también te amo Draco "tonto" Malfoy; te amo por lo que eres y lo que me das

A veces nosotros mismos ponemos trabas a nuestro amor, tememos que pueda alcanzar la felicidad lejos de nosotros y nos segamos a ver mas allá de los hechos; la verdadera prueba de amor, la mas lata y cara, no es lo que podamos dar, es la que podemos aceptar, por que el amor lejos de vendarnos los ojos y no ver los defectos, nos los abre a toda verdad amamos a alguien no por quien pueda ser, sino por quien es por lo que nos da, aceptamos a alguien con todas sus virtudes y defectos, por que son los defectos los que los hacen humanos los que hacen que valoremos sus virtudes por lo que son, como dijo Harry "todo el paquete".

Esta es la historia de aquellos que se encontraron y compartieron su amor con el mundo, quienes me amaron mas que alguien de su sangre y carne, me amaron sin reservas, mas que mis padres biológicos los cuales me abandonaron, pero lejos de odiar aquellos que me arrojaron al mundo solo, los perdono por que gracias a ellos, llegue al mundo y pude conocer a mis verdaderos padres y ser su hijo, y se que nunca fui mas amado que con ellos, quienes me enseñaron, me cuidaron y me inculcaron el valor y coraje para enfrentar el mundo que aunque no es malo tampoco es bueno, me dieron las armas para forjar mi camino y sentir todo el orgullo de llamarlos padres y ellos de llamarme hijo.

Agradezco al cielo el que ellos se encontraran y sus limitantes por que gracias a ellos estoy vivo y tengo un futuro, tengo familia y el legado de su amor vivirá conmigo y mis hijos, por quienes me esfuerzo y enseño, a quienes les consagro mi vida como ellos la consagraron para mi, por que ese el deber de un padre y eso fue lo que ellos me dieron.

A mis padres Draco Malfoy Y Harry Potter con todo mi agradecimiento y amor

Su amado y orgulloso hijo.

Nick Potter Malfoy (su querido nicky)

FIN

* * *

NA: espero no se confundieran con el fic, las primeras parte de "el" no es que una persona repite lo mismo,la intencion era que se apreciara que eran dos personas que pensaban igual, que se sentian igual y es por eso que se comprendieron mejor. espero que con el desenlace se aclararan las dudas, no quise poner " Draco pensaba ... ó Harry pensaba ... " por que la intencion es que vieran que pensaban igual y hasta se podian confundir quien era quien, como sea si tienen dudas haganmelo saber para explicarlo mejor

Saludos, nuevamente yo aqui con otro de mis devarios, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lo aprecien por lo que quiero transmitir, para aclarar dudas, esta es mi version de como es posible que Harry y Draco tengan un hijo, bueno aqui entre nos que se vea como mi protesta a los mpreg, digo no creo que por ejemplo en una relacion tenga forzosamente un pasivo y activo, el asumir un mpreg se asume que uno el pasivo toma el rol de mujer, y me pregunto ¿que acaso no hay mujeres para eso, yo no creo eso, yo lo veo como una complementacion, en donde se interactua y se aprecian las limitantes es decir se aceptan como son por lo que son, sin exigir nada mas "todo el paquete completo", y eso es todo, se que la mayoria de ustedes son mujeres y se le hace tierno ver o leer de un hombre embarazado, pero por cuestiones de realizmo hay que asumir la verdad, es bueno soñar, pero si olvidas ver la realidad algun dia te puede pasar factura de una forma muy cruda.

si llegaron hasta aqui sin maldecirme "gracias por leer", espero vernos mas pronto de lo que se imagina

dedicado a mi querida " ARLA " y a todos los lectores y a las 5 o 6 personas que escriban ( se que no puedo esperarque mas gente escriba), pero espero que sean muchos mas los que escriban esta vez.

sin mas que agregar me despido

Lios

p.d. dejen comentarios para que pueda mejorar y saber si voy bien o debo considerar el rumbo de mis fics


End file.
